


This Christmas

by PizzaHorse



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Christmas, Duck - Freeform, Ducks, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Episode: s02e06 Last Christmas!, Family Feels, Family Loss, Feels, Gen, Holidays, Hurt, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: It's the first Christmas that Donald is separated from his twin.





	This Christmas

Outside the houseboat moored in Duckburg's bay, it was snowing. Inside, three ducklings rested peacefully, circled by a nest of pillows and blankets, snug and warm. Their guardian, Donald Duck, was wide awake, staring out the window at the falling frost. If the sky was clear, he would have been looking up at the stars, as he did most nights when he couldn't sleep.

It was Christmas Eve.

The decorating inside the boat was modest. A small tree over in the corner, decorated with a paper chain that would have to suffice for garland and lights. Hanging from the branches was pretty much anything with a hole in it. Cups, stirring spoons, rattles, and other knick-knacks that wouldn't break if one of the boys got ahold of it- or if, more than likely, Donald fell into the tree. They didn't have much this year, but he'd hoped by putting up some reminders of the holiday, he'd feel more like celebrating.

But he didn't feel like celebrating when it felt like half of him was missing. He looked down at his clothing, picking at the same sailor suit he wore nearly every day. Today, of all days, should have been the exception.

He and Della had never been separated for long. Coming from the same egg, often being dressed in the same clothes, and growing up in the same house, meant they had plenty of time to play together. As they grew older, their interests shifted and they grew distant. But after that fateful Christmas, when they finally had a heart-to-heart, things changed. They went back to how they used to be. The two of them against the world.

That year, Donald made the promise to never spend another Christmas apart from his sister. In the spirit of the season, Della gifted him a fuzzy turtleneck with a snowman on it. The sleeves were far too big at the time, but he'd grown into it. Amazingly, even into adulthood, it still fit him. Every Christmas, he'd wear the sweater as a reminder. It was a holiday tradition. Della celebrated it too, but the scarf Donald had given her had become a part of her every day attire. She was even wearing it when-

He'd worn that sweater every Christmas for more than two decades. It was the only time he wore it, so he could preserve its condition. It was probably still stashed away in his closet, waiting to be retrieved for another year of joy and merriment. This would be the first year since receiving it that the sweater would remain unworn.

It was the boys' first Christmas, a first they should have been celebrating with their mother. They weren't old enough to understand the holiday, or the existence of holidays, but they should have been back at the manor, crawling around the sprawling living room, getting into presents that weren't theirs, trying to go up the stairs, exploring the manor as far as they could before they were caught and brought back to safety with the rest of the family.

Della should have been laughing at their antics, a proud mother of three, beaming as she watched her little ones be spoiled. Safe in the comfort of home, with an evident tired expression painted on her features, because taking care of three was not an easy task. But it was Christmas, and they were all happy to be together, celebrating the gift of new life and the holiday season. Making up new customs that didn't involve Santa that the boys could participate in.

It's been awhile since there were youngins in the house, and Scrooge would no doubt be relishing in becoming a great-uncle. He always had a fondness for Donald and Della when they were growing up. Yes, they all had their disagreements, but in the end, they always made up, because they were family.

This year, there would be no making up.

Donald let go of his shirt and the fabric fell gently against his feathers. When Della had announced her pregnancy, this wasn't one of the happy memories he had imagined for all of them. Spending Christmas alone on a houseboat, with no carols or fireplace or building of snowmen. It wasn't how he'd imagined his nephews would grow up.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing over at the sleeping triplets. The children would be awake far earlier than he was ready to be, and he should at least try to get some sleep. Donald Duck had failed at a lot of things in life, but this was one time he couldn't afford to. He was the only family and parental figure these boys would have for the foreseeable future. His boys. For as long as they needed him.


End file.
